until_dawnfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Patrick Mölleken
Patrick Mölleken ist ein deutscher Schauspieler, Hörbuch-, Hörspiel- und Synchronsprecher. In Until Dawn spricht er Mike. Rollen Filme und Serien * 2004, 2016: Alarm für Cobra 11 – Die Autobahnpolizei (Fernsehserie, 2 Folgen) * 2005: Carwash – Der Kadett (Serienpilot) * 2005: Robin Pilcher: Jenseits des Ozeans (Fernsehreihe) * 2007: Evelyn (Kurzfilm) * 2007: Das Traumschiff – San Francisco (Fernsehreihe) * 2007/2008: Alles was zählt * 2008: Familie Sonnenfeld – Angst um Tiffy (Fernsehreihe) * 2008: Maddin in Love (Fernsehserie, 2 Folgen) * 2008: Pfarrer Braun – Heiliger Birnbaum (Fernsehreihe) * 2008: Ihr könnt euch niemals sicher sein * 2008: Marie Brand und die tödliche Gier (Fernsehreihe) * 2008: Die Stählerne Zeit (Doku-Mehrteiler) * 2009: Die Alpenklinik – Riskante Entscheidung (Fernsehreihe) * 2010: Der Bergdoktor – Durch eisige Höhen (Fernsehserie, Staffel 3, Folge 1) * 2010: Rennschwein Rudi Rüssel (Fernsehserie, 3 Folgen) * 2010, 2018: In aller Freundschaft – (Fernsehserie, 2 Folgen) * 2010, 2013: Alle Jahre wieder (Miniserie, durchgehende Rolle) * 2010: Quirk of Fate – Eine Laune des Schicksals (Spielfilm) * 2011: Mord in bester Familie * 2011: Aktenzeichen XY … ungelöst: 10 Krallen (Fernsehreihe) * 2011: Schmidt & Schmitt – Wir ermitteln in jedem Fall – Crash ins Koma (Fernsehserie, Folge 5) * 2011: Isenhart – Die Jagd nach dem Seelenfänger * 2011: Grimmsberg (Mini-Serie, durchgehende HR) * 2011: Tom’s Video (Kinofilm) * 2011: Extinction – The G.M.O. Chronicles (Kinofilm) * 2012: Die Rosenheim-Cops – Tod im Swimmingpool (Fernsehserie, Staffel 11, Folge 27) * 2012: Zivilcourage (Kurzfilm) * 2012: Judengasse (Kurzfilm) * 2012: Heiter bis tödlich: Fuchs und Gans – Sternschnuppen (Fernsehserie, Folge 7) * 2012: Rommel * 2012: Knallerfrauen – Mitfahren macht Gelegenheit (Sketchserie) * 2012, 2015: SOKO Stuttgart (Fernsehserie, 2 Folgen) * 2013: SOKO Wismar – Unterm Hammer (Fernsehserie, Staffel 11, Folge 6) * 2013: Kilian. (Kurzfilm) * 2013: WIR (Kinofilm als Kompilation der Kurzfilme Judengasse, Kilian und Blackout) * 2013: Zersplitterte Nacht: 9. November 1938, als die Nacht am kältesten war … (Dokudrama) * 2013: Eine gute Geschichte (Kurzfilm) * 2013: Sturm der Liebe (Telenovela, 5 Folgen) * 2013–2014: Der Lehrer (Fernsehserie, 3 Folgen) * 2014: 16 über Nacht! * 2014: Allein unter Irren (Kurzfilm) * 2014: Lebe lieber italienisch! * 2014: Keep Your Head Up (Musikvideo) * 2014: Danni Lowinski – Sie ist wieder da (Fernsehserie, Staffel 5, Folge 9) * 2014: Totes Land (Kurzfilm) * 2014: Rosamunde Pilcher – Vertrauen ist gut, verlieben ist besser * 2014: Weihnachten für Einsteiger * 2014: Heiter bis tödlich: Morden im Norden – Zivilcourage (Fernsehserie, Staffel 3, Folge 12) * 2015: Heldt – Immer Ärger mit Harry (Fernsehserie, Staffel 3, Folge 4) * 2015: SOKO Köln – Partitur eines Todes (Fernsehserie, Staffel 11, Folge 20) * 2015: In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte – Lebensglück (Fernsehserie, Staffel 1, Folge 7) * 2015: Gespensterjäger – Auf eisiger Spur (Kinofilm) * 2015: Die Kuhflüsterin (Fernsehserie, 7 Folgen) * 2016: Tatort: Hundstage (Fernsehreihe) * 2016: König Laurin (Kinofilm) * 2017: Das Traumschiff: Kuba * 2017: Frühling – Schritt ins Licht (Fernsehreihe) * 2017: Der Staatsanwalt – Liebe und Wut (Staffel 12, Folge 5) * 2017: Frühling – Zu früh geträumt * 2017: WaPo Bodensee – Genug ist genug (Fernsehserie, Staffel 1, Folge 6) * 2017: Frühling – Nichts gegen Papa * 2017: Eltern allein zu Haus – Die Schröders * 2017: Der Alte – Geteiltes Leid (Fernsehserie, Folge 411) * 2017: Ein Kind wird gesucht * 2017: Mein rechter, rechter Platz ist frei … (Spielfilm) * 2017: Das letzte Mahl * 2018: Dahoam is Dahoam (Fernsehserie, Staffel 13, Folge 2044–2045) * 2018: Notruf Hafenkante – Der doppelte Viktor (Fernsehserie, Staffel 12, Folge 16) * 2018: Einstein – Expansion (Fernsehserie, Staffel 2, Folge 3) * 2018: Frühling – Mehr als Freunde * 2018: Lifelines (Fernsehserie, 2 Folgen) * 2018: Rentnercops – Auf die Plätze (Fernsehserie, Staffel 3, Folge 3) * 2018: SOKO München – Tod im Schweinestall (Fernsehserie, Staffel 44, Folge 1) * 2018: Die Bergretter – Entführt (Fernsehreihe, Staffel 10, Folge 7) * 2019: Nord bei Nordwest – Gold! (Fernsehreihe) * 2019: Hubert ohne Staller – Eine smarte Dame (Fernsehserie, Staffel 8, Folge 12) * 2019: Und tot bist Du! – Ein Schwarzwaldkrimi (zweiteiliger Fernsehfilm) * 2019: Rosamunde Pilcher: Schwiegertöchter Videospiele * 2011: Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes: Teil 2 als Seamus Finnigan. * 2012: Dark Parables 3: Der Schmerz der Schneekönigin. * 2013: Fabled Legends: Die Rückkehr des Rattenfängers. * 2013: The Keepers: Das Geheimnis des Wächterordens. * 2013: Edgar Allan Poe: Dark Tales: Der Goldene Käfer. * 2014: Aion 4.5 – Steel Cavalry * 2014: Invizimals: Der Widerstand * 2014: Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare * 2015: Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare – Havoc DLC * 2015: Battlefield Hardline * 2015: Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare – Ascendance DLC * 2015: Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare – Supremacy DLC * 2015: Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare – Reckoning DLC * 2015: Until Dawn * 2015: Star Wars Battlefront * 2015: Tom Clancy’s Rainbow Six Siege * 2016: ReCore * 2016: Aion 5.1 – Der Weise des Turms * 2016: Battlefield 1 * 2016: Titanfall 2 * 2016: Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare * 2016: Watch Dogs 2 * 2017: Horizon Zero Dawn * 2017: Tom Clancy’s Ghost Recon Wildlands * 2017: Aion 5.3 – Dragon Lord's Resurrection * 2017: Battlefield 1 – They Shall Not Pass DLC * 2017: Aion 5.4 * 2017: Master X Master * 2017: Battlefield 1 – In The Name Of The Tsar DLC * 2017: Star Wars: Battlefront II * 2017: Ostwind – Das Spiel * 2017: SpellForce 3 Sonstige Rollen * 2006: Fragile * 2007: Kleiner Dodo * 2007: Dragon Tiger Gate * 2007: Rubljowka – Straße zur Glückseligkeit * 2007: Spurlos – Alles muss versteckt sein * 2009: Bleach * 2009: Nadavs kleines Stück Frieden in Jerusalem * 2010: Time to Kill (Nicolas Cage) * 2010: Kambakkht Ishq – Drum prüfe wer sich ewig bindet * 2010: Summer Wars * 2010: Themba – Das Spiel seines Lebens * 2010: Die Rückkehr der Wollmäuse * 2010: Bleach – Memories of Nobody * 2010: Home for Christmas * 2012: Inside the Darkness – Ruhe in Frieden * 2012: Blue Exorcist * 2013: Fest im Sattel – Eine Cowboy-Kirche in Kalifornien * 2013: Pororo – The Racing Adventure * 2014: I Declare War * 2014: Starke Mädchen weinen nicht (Cool Kids Don’t Cry) * 2014: Blue Exorcist: The Movie * 2014: Samurai Flamenco * 2014: Der Koch * 2015: Emma, einfach magisch! (Staffel 2) * 2015: Aku no Hana – Die Blumen des Bösen * 2015: Der Spieler mit der Nummer 5 * 2015: Photo Kano * 2016: Food Wars! Shokugeki no Soma Kategorie:Synchronsprecher